The invention relates to surgical scissors and more particularly to an improved surgical scissors which is well suited to excise tissue in areas of limited access such as the oral cavity. When tissue in the third molar area cannot be properly trimmed or sutures cut due to their position, for example, reverse cutting blades are used while the handles of the scissors are held horizontally in the mouth. Also, for example, in the retromolar pad area which is almost vertical additional cutting blades are used having a cutting axis which is generally perpendicular to the axis along which the handles of the scissors extend.
An object of the invention is to provide improved surgical scissors.
Another object is to provide a reverse surgical scissors.
Still another object is to provide a surgical scissors having cutting blades with a cutting axis generally perpendicular to the axis along which the handles of the scissors extend.
A further object is to provide a reverse surgical scissors with a pair of cutting blades one generally perpendicular and one generally parallel to the axis along which the handles of the scissors extend.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, with reference being made to the accompanying drawings: